Blue Prince
by Mel-985
Summary: Dia seorang pangeran yang gagah berani, menaklukan sebuah negeri cantik demi bertemu dengan malaikat kecilnya. Seutas pita merah mengikatnya hingga mereka dewasa.
1. Blue Prince

Ditariknya katana yang tersarung, kilatannya menyilaukan semua mata. Pedang terhunus. Tapi sang pangeran membeku, tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Untuk kedua kalinya ini terjadi. Kedua pasang mata saling berpagut. Merah biru. Pesona mata seindah langit biru seakan mematikan seluruh rangkaian sarafnya. Sampai akhirnya sang pangeran hanya mampu membelalakkan mata, ketika tetesan darah meleleh dari sudut bibir pucat di depannya.

Sama seperti waktu itu, bukan dia yang bergerak, tapi mahluk yang telah mempesonanya memajukan diri, menyambut tajamnya pedang putra mahkota Rakuzan.

Menyongsong kematiannya.

Gemuruh suara di koloseum, membuat telinganya serasa mendengung.

 **::**

::

 **BLUE PRINCE**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story by Mel**

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, sho ai, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

::

 **::**

Negeri Seirin kini sudah jatuh, meninggalkan banyak luka, terutama di hati para penduduknya yang sangat mencintai negeri ini dan sang pemimpin. Negeri yang tenang dan damai dengan kekayaan alam melimpah, penduduk yang tentram, serta pemerintah yang adil.

Negara kota yang indah, pantai di sebelah timur, tempat dewa surya tidak bosan menyapa dengan hangat, menggeliatkan bentang selimut kelam.

Cahaya yang semakin semarak memancar, melapisi setiap dinding yang memantulkan warna warni meriah. Kaca-kaca jendela tampak berkilau cemerlang. Selalu sama seperti ini.

Namun, tahun ini walaupun keindahan kota ini masih ada, tapi hampir di semua tempat, telah telah tergores luka.

Walaupun penguasa baru tidak sama sekali menghancurkan negeri yang cantik ini. Tidak juga menyentuh rakyatnya.

Mereka menjatuhkan raja - penguasa negeri ini yang diwariskan secara turun temurun - yang dicintai rakyatnya.

Satu minggu telah berlalu, kerajaan Seirin yang sudah jatuh dijaga ketat. Adalah panglima tertinggi negara besar tetangga yang sudah mengambil alih paksa. Menggulingkan pimpinan yang sah dan menawannya. Panglima perang itu Jenderal Aomine Daiki, seorang yang gagah berani, kekuatannya luar biasa. Walaupun kulitnya memiliki kelebihan bila dibanding dengan rata-rata orang di semenanjung ini. Kelebihan melanin menjadi ciri fisiknya. Meski begitu wanita-wanita cantik dengan tubuh aduhai selalu mengelilinginya.

Hari ini sang panglima perang mempersiapkan istana yang baru beberapa hari ia duduki. Seluruh ruangan telah dibersihkan, seluruh lambang dan panji Seirin sudah diturunkan diganti dengan lambang kerajaan Rakuzan, warna emas, oranye, dan merah mendominasi, tidak ada lagi warna putih, biru muda, dan hitam yang menenangkan.

Sajian makanan istimewa dari dapur istana sudah siap, drum-drum anggur kualitas terbaik berjajar di koridor dalam, serta barisan pelayan wanita dipilih harus yang cantik. Ia membuat semua sempurna.

Tidak hanya bertarung di medan perang ia juga piawai dalam urusan perjamuan dan seremoni.

Lambang-lambang ciri negaranya sudah memenuhi seantero istana. Panji-panji telah dipasang di sepanjang jalan arah ke istana yang baru dideklarasikan sebagai salah satu properti. Penyambutan ini harus meriah.

Tepat pada saat matahari sepenggalahan, terompet dari barisan drumband berbunyi nyaring. Disusul march yang bersemangat, mengiringi derap langkah kuda gagah sekira 200 ekor.

Seragam merah dengan bulatan kancing emas serta rumbai kuning di bahu, senjata Laras panjang bersangkur di tangan sebelah kanan dan pedang bersarungkan kayu hitam dikaitkan dipinggang kiri. Di kepala mereka bertengger pet berwarna hitam. Panji-panji dan bendera menyemarakan barisan itu.

Rakyat Seirin jarang sekali mendapat pemandangan menakjubkan seperti ini.

Seirin adalah negara yang sangat mengutamakan perdamaian, penguasanya tidak merasa perlu memiliki pasukan perang yang hebat, mengingat luas wilayah yang kecil.

Pemimpin barisan adalah seorang pangeran - putra mahkota Rakuzan, yang sudah dikenal oleh semua warga tidak saja di negeri asalnya, bahkan di Seirin pun pangeran itu sangat terkenal, karena ketampanannya, pemikirannya yang luar biasa, dan kekejamannya, dalam perang sekali tebas maka beberapa nyawa melayang diujung pedangnya.

Pangeran itu menunggangi kuda berwarna putih dengan pakaian seorang satria utama, jubah dipunggungnya berkibar. Seluruh mata yang memandangnya terpesona. Dia dengan pongah hanya menyeringai, dengan sorot mata angkuh. Namun tetap saja terlihat menawan.

"Selamat datang yang mulia pangeran." Jenderal Aomine dan pasukannya berlutut memberi hormat ketika sang pangeran menjejakkan kakinya di pelataran istana yang sudah diklaim menjadi miliknya. Pangeran itu hanya menggangguk. Langkahnya gagah, menapaki undakan tangga yang berjumlah sebelas. Sebuah aula tampak mewah, singgasana berlapis beludru merah terlihat sangat anggun. Sang pangeran tampak puas.

"Kerja bagus, Daiki!" pujinya kepada sang jenderal, berada tiga langkah di belakangnya.

"Istana Seirin memang sudah indah, kami tidak terlalu repot merubahnya." angguk sang jenderal.

Singgasana dengan sepasang kursi kebesaran. Sang pangeran - Akashi Seijuurou - melintasi aula luas lalu kembali menaiki empat undakan lagi. Menatap kedua kursi itu. Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi sebelah kanan.

Diliriknya kursi kosong. Siapa yang akan duduk di situ batinnya. Ia masih belum mempunyai permaisuri. Ya, pangeran masih berusia 21 tahun. Tidak mungkin pula panglima perang itu yang akan duduk disampingnya. 'apa disingkirkan saja kursi satu ini' batinnya.

Jenderal Aomine berdiri tegak disamping sang pangeran, "ini untuk siapa, Daiki?" telunjuk mengarah pada tempat duduk yang mungkin belum atau malah tidak akan berpenghuni.

"Kami siapkan singgasana ini untuk Raja Masaomi dan Ratu Shiori." jawab sang jenderal mantap. Putra mahkota mengangguk, ayahanda dan ibunda takkan pernah memerintah disini, semua urusan Seirin adalah urusanku', batinnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Aula ini sungguh meriah, meja jamuan berjajar ratusan petinggi dan prajurit, merayakan kemenangan mereka merebut tampuk kekuasaan negeri cantik ini.

Dengan aba-abanya pesta pun dimulai. Mereka bersuka cita. Makanan yang lezat, pelayan-pelayan cantik menggoda, serta anggur yang memabukkan.

Pangeran pun ikut dalam euforia tapi tidak mau ikut larut.

"Daiki, dimana Raja Seirin, kau tidak membunuhnya, bukan?" suaranya dingin, membuat jendral gagah itu sedikit memundurkan kakinya.

"Untuk urusan itu hamba serahkan kepada yang mulia." Sahutnya, suaranya bergetar.

"Bagus, antarkan aku ke tempatnya." Ia bangkit dari singgasananya.

"T tapi bukankah pestanya baru dimulai, yang mulia?" suaranya terdengar lirih. Aomine tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Hatinya sangat khawatir, entah kenapa kakinya tak mau diajak melangkah.

"Jenderal Aomine!" langkah sang pangeran terhenti, menunggu. Aomine meneguk liurnya susah payah.

"H ha'i..." langkah diseret. Ia tahu kilatan amarah di mata merah gold itu.

Aomine sungguh tak ingin mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarga kecil itu, sepasang suami istri baik hati, raja dan ratu yang pasrah ketika ia merebut tampuk kekuasaannya, dan seorang putra mahkota yang sangat menawan. Pemuda yang membuat hatinya jatuh.

Keringat mengalir dari tiap lubang pori-porinya, kesan basah mengalir dari pelipis. Aomine berkali-kali mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan. Sangat khawatir.

"Apa yang membuat seorang panglima perangku takut, hn?" sindiran penuh ejekan terlontar.

"Aku akan menebas orang-orang yang membuatmu takut, Daiki!" ucap pemuda yang tingginya lebih rendah tetapi sungguh mempunyai harga diri setinggi langit.

Sang jenderal tidak mampu berkata apapun. Ia berusaha menutup getaran hebat di jiwanya.

Pintu terkuak, di dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas duduk sepasang suami istri, sang raja terguling, berumur pertengahan empat puluh tampak seorang yang bijak. Dan sang ratu sangat cantik, rambut biru langit dibiarkan tergerai sepunggung. Akashi terpana melihatnya. Tapi ia mengeraskan hatinya untuk melenyapkan simbol hidup kerajaan Seirin. Seperti perintah ayahnya. Yang Mulia Raja Diraja Masaomi.

Seolah sambaran cahaya kilat, hanya dalam 10 detik dua raga rupawan itu roboh. Katana perak bersalut darah masih mengacung ketika teriakan itu ia dengar.

"Tou-sama, Kaa-sama!" direngkuhnya kedua raga tanpa jiwa.

Mata Akashi terbeliak, badannya berputar menghadap ketiga sosok di depannya. Katana masih terhunus dengan darah yang masih menetes diujungnya.

Mata merah dan gold terkunci pada manik biru indah di depannya.

Mata itu tidak menyiratkan takut sama sekali. Indah, teduh, dan hangat.

Sosok itu bangkit menantang pada ujung katana, membiarkan leher jenjang sewarna susu tergores, cucuran darah sangat kontras dengan putihnya kulit leher. Akashi masih terpaku. Seolah waktu membeku, seluruh ototnya tidak bergerak sama sekali, hanya cengkraman pada gagang katana terasa longgar.

"Cukup! Kumohon jangan pangeran!" Aomine berusaha merebut senjata panjang dari sang putra mahkota. Katana membentur lantai granit, nyaring, membawa kembali kesadaran sang pangeran.

"Siapa kau?" wibawanya telah kembali.

"A aku Kuroko Tetsuya." matanya menatap tajam pemuda di depannya, tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Darah masih mengucur dari lehernya tidak dipedulikan.

"Hee, putra mahkota Seirin, huh?" Sorot mata penuh ejekan dialamatkan pada sosoknya yang mungil. Kulit putih, surai biru muda, mata biru langit yang lebar.

Pakaian yang membalutnya sangat sederhana, celana panjang berwarna coklat tua melapisi kaki jenjang, kemeja putih dengan bahan terbaik, lengan bajunya dilipat sebatas siku, sebuah vest krem melapis bagian luarnya, dan sepasang sepatu boot kulit menutup ujung celananya.

Mata lebar masih menatap, ada riak kebencian memancar dari wajah yang rupawan. Ujung mata menggenang cairan bening. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini ia mendadak menjadi yatim piatu, sebatang kara.

Tetsuya kembali berlutut di depan orang tuanya, diraih jemari bundanya, ditangkupkan ke pipi putihnya.

"Kaa-sama, aku sendiri sekarang, ijinkan aku ikut denganmu!" suara lembut terdengar lirih. Ada dua hati tersayat.

Pemakaman berlangsung singkat, hanya dihadiri beberapa orang. Tetsuya tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, duduk diantara pusara orang tuanya terpekur seorang diri.

Orang tuanya selalu mengajarkan tentang segala hal yang baik, tentang kasih sayang, tentang perdamaian, tentang hidup yang tentram. Tapi saat ini ia sangat membenci orang-orang asing yang merenggut orang tuanya, penguasa negeri, bahkan negerinya sendiri. Seolah kini berdiri di atas bara.

"Daiki, suruh dia kembali ke istana!" dagu runcing itu diarahkan ke sosok yang duduk seharian di sana, diantara dua nisan . Sang jenderal mengangguk. Mata heterokromia menatap interaksi keduanya. Dia mendengar perkataan Aomine begitu lembut pada pemuda itu - ini baru pertamakalinya Akashi mendengar suara sang jenderal yang begitu tulus, bersimpati atas kejadian yang menimpanya.

Gelengan penolakan, tegas disampaikan. Dia bersikukuh untuk duduk diam, dan ini sudah hari ketiga.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Tetsuya!" rutuknya.

Akashi duduk di singgasana seorang diri, ditatapnya kursi kosong di sebelahnya. 'Aku mau kau yang duduk disampingku, kau pasti akan sangat cocok.' batin Akashi.

.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Rakuzan!" titah sang putra mahkota, pada tawanannya. Kuroko menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan kemana pun, aku akan selalu disini, di Seirin" tolak Kuroko berkeras. Bunga-bunga yang masih segar ia taburkan di pusara kedua orang tuanya.

"Hee...kau yakin? Kau bahkan sudah tidak punya negeri. Aku bisa mengganti nama negerimu sesukaku, menghapus semua yang pernah ada disini", dingin, penuh ejekan dan sangat sinis.

Bunga dalam genggaman sudah tertabur semua, tangan ditangkup memanjat berbaris doa. Tidak peduli dengan makhluk arogan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau bunuh aku sekalian?" tantang Kuroko, tubuhnya bergerak perlahan mengecup kedua nisan tanpa nama, dengan penuh sayang diusapkan kedua tangannya, seakan kedua orang tuanya hadir di sana, "semoga tou-sama dan kaa-sama selalu bahagia." Kuroko tidak pernah tahu ada sekeping hati yang iri pada tingkahnya.

Suara tawa melecehkan. "Aku akan membunuhmu kapan pun aku mau, hidupmu ada ditanganku"

.

.

Setengah diseret, Kuroko dipaksa untuk meninggalkan tempatnya, para pengawal dengan kasar memperlakukannya bagai tahanan.

"Hei hei, jangan pernah memperlakukannya seperti itu!" suara berat sang panglima menegur.

Kuroko mengusap lengannya yang tadi ditarik. Ia menghela nafas. Tampak gurat merah bekas cekalan tangan prajurit.

"Maaf untuk kekasaran kami." sosok tinggi itu berada di depan Kuroko sedikit membungkuk.

Pemuda beriris biru langit hanya diam, memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya ia merasa terhina seperti ini.

"Untuk apa aku harus pergi ke negerimu?" suara lirih memecahkan kesunyian.

"Yang mulia pangeran Akashi ingin membawamu ke sana, saya hanya melaksanakan titahnya saja." ujar sang jenderal

"Aku ingin disini saja, dekat orang tuaku!" ada isak kecil tertahan pada nada suaranya.

"Biarkan aku di sini bila aku harus mati." katanya sendu. Aomine, memalingkan wajah tampannya. Ia tahu seperti apa rasa kehilangan yang dialami Kuroko.

"Mohon bersabar, rombongan sudah siap, saya akan mengantarkan anda." Ucap sang jenderal.

Seekor kuda berwarna coklat yang gagah sudah siap untuk membawanya pergi.

"Naiklah pangeran!" tangan besar itu membantu pemuda mungil itu untuk naik dan mengendarai kudanya.

Sepasang mata beda warna mengawasi, dengan angkuh mendekati mereka, hentakan kaki kuda membuat sang jenderal mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku tak mau kau merepotkan pasukanku dengan melarikan diri di tengah perjalanan!" tangan berbalut sarung tangan kulit meraih tali kekang menarik kuda yang Kuroko tunggangi.

Mata sewarna langit memicing tidak suka dengan perlakuan sang putra mahkota Rakuzan.

Sudut mata Akashi menangkap tatapan keberatan dari jenderalnya.

"Cepat Daiki!" titahnya

Rombongan kecil itu berangkat dengan sang putra mahkota paling depan selangkah dibelakang sebelah kanan adalah Jenderal Aomine, dan di sebelah kirinya pangeran dari Seirin.

Perjalanan memakan waktu hampir satu hari.

Surai biru langit melambai terkena angin, tapi wajah rupawannya beku.

Dua orang di sebelah kanannya sesekali melirik ke arah tubuh mungil, keduanya sama-sama khawatir dengan tubuh ringkihnya.

Tapi yang dikhawatirkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali, seolah jiwanya masih tertinggal di Seirin.

Akashi melambatkan laju kudanya, sejajar dengan Kuroko dan Aomine.

Tapi Kuroko sama sekali tidak peduli, matanya kosong.

"Kau lelah?" suaranya terdengar rendah, sedikit menoleh ke arah kiri. Kuroko menghela nafas lalu menggeleng. 'Apa pedulimu' batin Kuroko.

Aomine hanya diam.

"Kalau kau lelah kita bisa berhenti sejenak, kau belum minum dari tadi." Kuroko hanya menggeleng. Wajahnya datar, air muka tanpa ekspresi.

.

"Paduka, kami datang!" Putra mahkota itu berlutut di depan singgasana Rakuzan yang diduduki Raja Masaomi dan Ratu Shiori.

Sang ibu tersenyum anggun dan bangga dengan keberhasilan putranya, sedangkan sang ayah terlihat senang, walau kemudian perkataannya sangat menusuk.

"Berikutnya kau harus mendapatkan negara yang besar, bukan negeri kecil yang lemah seperti Seirin, tidak ada apa-apanya sama sekali!" Pangeran itu hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Kemarilah Seijuurou" panggil sang ayah. Pemuda itu bangkit, menaiki beberapa undakan menuju sebuah kursi di sebelah ayahnya.

"Kau membawa tawanan, pangeran dari Seirin, aku ingin kau menunjukkan jiwa satriamu di depan rakyat Rakuzan, bahwa kau layak menjadi seorang raja yang kuat, seorang calon kaisar." pangeran itu menyimak.

"Besok buktikan itu di koloseum!" titah sang raja.

.

.

Saat ini ia berada di tengah koloseum seperti perintah ayahnya. Rakyat hadir memadati lapangan luas itu. Semua mengelu-elukan namanya. Menyerukan keberhasilannya menaklukkan negara lain. Tapi semua hanya seperti dengungan lebah di telinga. Keringat mengucur tanpa bisa dicegah.

Putra mahkota Rakuzan berbalut baju perang kebesaran, berkilau memantulkan sinar matahari pagi pada beberapa bagian bajunya yang terbuat dari metal terbaik, udara yang berhembus terasa sangat mengiris setiap sel di tubuhnya.

Di depannya berlutut seorang pangeran bertubuh mungil, kedua tangannya terikat kebelakang, mengenakan pakaian seorang putra mahkota Seirin.

Entah siapa yang memulai, seruan berubah menjadi sebuah titah untuk mengeliminasi musuh di depannya.

Suara terompet berbunyi, semua hening. Raja berdiri.

"Lakukan!" Sang Raja bertitah, dagunya terangkat.

Nafas Akashi muda tersengal, dihadapannya seorang pemuda dengan surai dan mata biru langit yang menawan seakan menenggelamkannya. Bukan. Bukan ini yang ia mau. Bukan seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin mengenalkan pemuda itu pada ayah dan ibunya, ia ingin meminta ijin mereka untuk bisa duduk berdampingan di singgasana Seirin.

.

.

"Seijuurou-sama." suara sang jenderal yang berdiri tiga langkah belakang tidak mampu menenangkannya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah membebaskanku." bisiknya lirih ketika pangeran bersurai crimson itu memeluknya. Keping hatinya tertusuk sangat dalam.

"Andai aku bisa terbebas sepertimu, Tetsuya, bisa terbang ke nirwana bersamamu." bisiknya pada tubuh yang mulai terkulai mendingin dalam pelukannya.

"Pangeran…" bisik sang jendral menarik kesadarannya, nafasnya tercekat.

"Kami-sama jangan ambil dia sekarang!" teriaknya teredam dalam rongga mulut.

Sang jenderal memberikan kode pada dua orang pengawal yang sudah berjaga dari tadi. Membawa tubuh yang telah terkulai ke balik tembok koloseum.

Sorak sorai menggema. Bagai seorang gladiator yang telah mengalahkan seekor singa, berdiri di tengah koloseum. Padahal ia hanya mengalahkan sesosok ringkih yang bahkan melawan pun takkan mungkin bisa dilakukan.

Lengan sang jenderal mengangkat lengan sang pangeran tinggi-tinggi. Teriakan menggema. Mata rubi mengabur, semua menjadi samar dimatanya, dan sorak sorai menjadi raungan yang memekakan.

Akashi menarik lengannya yang masih mengangkat, seolah menjadi seorang pemenang pertarungan.

Tungkainya berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menyusul tubuh yang dibawa ke sebuah bilik. Seorang tabib tengah menuangkan cairan berwarna hijau ke arah luka bekas pedang yang menembus tubuh mungil itu.

"Tetsuya bertahanlah, kumohon!" tapi tubuh itu tergolek. Sama sekali tubuh itu tak bergeming.

.

"Tetsuya…bangunlah kau di Seirin sekarang!"

Sepasang netra beriris lazuardi terbuka. Tapi tidak ada sinar yang terpancar dari sana.

"Kaa-sama, Tou-sama, kita akan segera bertemu." suara lirih masuk kedalam telinga sang pangeran Rakuzan.

"Tetsuya, kumohon bertahanlah, kau akan segera sembuh!" bisiknya lirih, surai lembut itu dibelai dengan sayang.

Lengan kurus terangkat, seolah menggapai sesuatu, sigap tangan kokoh itu menggenggamnya. Dengan lembut dikecupnya telapak tangan mungil.

"Tetsuya, sembuhlah, jangan tinggalkan aku!" saat kedua iris langit itu mulai menutup.

Lengan lembut membawa kenangannya kembali, saat ia menelusur pesisir, seorang bocah cantik sedang berlari kecil, surai biru langit, kulit seputih susu, dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum.

"Daiki, siapa dia? Kejar dan bawa padaku!" yang diperintahkan segera berlari menangkap bocah yang juga mempesonanya.

Bocah itu tidak bisa memberontak. "Ikutlah, pangeranku ingin bertemu denganmu!" bocah mungil itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika tangan mungilnya ditarik.

Sang pangeran bersidekap. "Siapa namamu?" mata sewarna rubi menatap tajam, namun anak lelaki dengan surai biru itu menolak menjawab. Mata biru lebarnya bergulir, membuat yang menatapnya terpesona.

"Tetsuya-chan, aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari pangeran!" sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul, sosoknya tinggi, surainya berwarna abu-abu. Tangannya menarik lengan tan yang memegang tangan sang pangeran Seirin.

"Chihiro-nii, tolong!" tangannya melambai-lambai minta diselamatkan.

"Pangeran Seirin, huh?" suara angkuh terdengar. Pangeran bersurai biru itu kemudian menatap sepasang rubi didepannya, usia mereka hanya berbeda satu tahun, namun pangeran Seirin terlihat begitu mungil, wajah datarnya sangat rupawan.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin kau mengingatku, hingga dewasa nanti kita akan bertemu lagi." kepala mungil itu meneleng ketika pangeran Rakuzan menyentuh kakinya yang putih, mengikat seutas pita berwarna merah. Lalu menatap puas hasil karyanya.

"Jangan membukanya sampai kita bertemu lagi, Tetsuya!" sebuah perintah yang tak berbantah. Aomine Daiki dan Mayuzumi Chihiro sang sepupu pangeran Seirin, menyaksikan aksi sepihak Pangeran Rakuzan.

"Jangan pernah membuka ikatan itu, Tetsuya!" sekali lagi perintah sebagai pengingat. Setelah itu waktu berlalu.

Akashi Seijuurou selalu mengingatnya, setiap tahun ia akan datang ke pantai itu. Namun sang pangeran Seirin tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menaklukan negeri kecil itu demi bertemu lagi dengan malaikat biru kecilnya yang kakinya telah ia ikat.

"Seijuurou-sama, apa yang kau lakukan?" suara tabib tidak membuatnya mengurungkan apa yang ia lakukan.

Tangan kokoh itu mengangkat ujung celana panjang yang dikenakan Kuroko, kemudian membuka kaos yang melapisi kaki putih itu. Matanya berbinar.

"Tetsuya, pita itu masih melingkar di kakimu!" diusapnya pergelangan kaki yang tampak pucat itu.

"Kumohon, bangunlah, lihat dikakiku juga ada pita yang sama." bisiknya.

Mata beriris biru langit itu terbuka perlahan nampak dari persembunyiannya di balik kelopak putih

"Seijuuro-kun…."

::

::

tbc

::

::

* * *

Happy Eid Mubarak

(walaupun telat…)

Muaaf readers tachi, satu cerita masih belum lanjut, saya sudah publish yang ini XD

Cerita lama yang mengendap disalah satu flashdisk kusam…:"D

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu membacanya.

Luv u all

Mel~


	2. Red prince

Garis pantai ini masih tetap sama dari tahun ke tahun, ombaknya seakan berkejaran berlarian berlomba mencapai garis lengkung terjauh, lalu mundur - surut, dan kembali lagi beberapa saat, seakan ingin menjangkau sesuatu. Kilasan pasir basah seolah porus menyerap air. Pantai indah berpasir putih di wilayah Seirin,

Setiap saat, setiap waktu, tak pernah lelah. Buih putih pun selalu setia hadir pada ujung-ujung air asin lalu membias membaur ketika kembali bergabung dengan induknya di lautan.

Seorang pangeran belia dengan sosoknya yang begitu mempesona selalu membuat mata yang melihatnya akan mengundang bibir berdecak kagum. Ia seorang pangeran dari negeri tetangga. Seorang putra mahkota.

Genggaman halus membawanya kembali pada kenangannya jauh ke masa yang telah lalu, yang pernah sekali, hanya sekali terlupakan olehnya.

 **::**

::

 **BLUE PRINCE**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Story by Mel

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, sho ai, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

::

::

 _ **Prince of Rakuzan's side**_

Pemuda tampan itu menyusuri pantai, berharap bertemu dengan sosok malaikat mungil yang telah mengikat hatinya, sedari usianya yang masih terlalu dini.

Secara faktual memang dia yang mengikatkan selembar pita merah di pergelangan kaki mungil, tetapi yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah hatinya sendiri yang ia ikat dengan lekat kepada mahluk cantik itu.

Setiap waktu tertentu yang ia yakini tanggal pertemuan pertama dengannya, selalu ia datang dengan harapan membuncah, namun setiap tahun ia harus menelan kekecewaan, saat iris rubinya tidak bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari, sesuatu yang ia rindu.

Biasanya ia akan menunggu di tempat dulu pertama kali bertemu, dari pagi sehingga petang, bahkan menjelang malam. Selalu seperti itu, dan sang ajudan muda pun sama, setia mendampinginya.

Dengan raut kecewa ia akan kembali, menaiki kuda putihnya yang ditambatkan tak jauh dari tempatnya menunggu. Kepala itu tak henti untuk memutar siapa tahu yang ditunggu muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

Pada bocah mungil itu ia berjanji akan bertemu lagi pada saat mereka dewasa, tetapi tidak dengan dirinya sendiri yang selalu menunggu pertemuan dtempat pertama kali bertemu.

Bahkan dalam mimpinya wajah mungil rupawan itu seringkali menampakkan dirinya. Mengganggu sebenarnya, tetapi ia sangat menyukai hal itu.

"Tetsuya, hadir lagi dimimpiku!" perintahnya entah kepada siapa dan selalu seperti itu, ia akan menutup kepalanya dengan bulu angsa yang tertangkup dalam benda dengan bentuk persegi panjang, sebuah bantal bersarung sutra putih, bersulam bunga peony, mengkhayalkan pipi chubby yang lembut. Berusaha terlelap lagi, untuk dapat menyambung mimpinya. Berharap dapat bersitatap dengan mata beriris cerulean.

Bila keinginannya tidak terkabul bisa jadi seharian itu ia akan mengalami tantrum.

Bahkan saat usianya sudah cukup untuk mulai dekat dengan lawan jenisnya, pangeran Rakuzan sepertinya tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia hanya menjadi pemerhati saja. Saat teman-teman bangsawannya mulai ribut dengan para kekasih yang berebut tingkat kecantikannya, ia hanya akan tersenyum miring.

Sebenarnya bukan dia seorang yang mengalami hal itu, sahabatnya, seorang putra dari panglima utama Rakuzan pun sama, yang dianggapnya sebagai ajudan – tak resmi sang putra mahkota.

Hatinya ikut terikat saat junjungannya mengikatkan pita merah itu.

Tapi ia tidak pernah berani mengatakannya. ia samasekali tidak pernah mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakannya.

Jangan dikira hanya Seijuurou seorang yang kecewa karena tidak menemukan mahluk yang mampu melelehkan semua kesombongannya, ia juga sama, bahkan ia berharap melihat dan menemukan lebih dahulu dari sang pengeran.

Seringkali ia berkhayal, andaikata aku seorang putra mahkota, pasti akan mudah untuk bisa mendekati pangeran Seirin.

"Pengeran, apa tidak sebaiknya kita cari ke istananya?" ujar Aomine suatu ketika, yang sebenarnya hanya mencetuskan keinginan hatinya.

"Aah benar juga, kau cerdas sekali Daiki!" ucapnya. Membuat hidung berwarna tan itu mengembang, hatinya bangga.

"Tapi kita harus menyamar, Pangeran, tidak mungkin kita terlihat seperti ini."

Dengan menggunakan pakaian bangsawan setempat, mereka mendekati istana, mencari tahu keberadaan sang pangeran rupawan.

Mata Seijuurou terpejam, jemarinya mengepal, saat ia tahu bahwa orang yang dirindukannya tidak ada di sana karena tengah menempuh pendidikan di negeri seberang lautan. Ia tahu dari seorang dayang yang sedang membawa keranjang bunga. Pangerannya sudah hampir dua tahun belajar di tempat jauh, dan hanya pulang saat libur kenaikan tingkat.

Ia pernah meminta pada ayahandanya untuk menempuh pendidikan di tempat yang sama, namun ditolak, karena kemungkinan pendidikan yang diterima Seijuurou di perguruan Rakuzan lebih baik ketimbang di sana.

Seijuurou sangat kecewa. Ia tahu semua kegiatan yang harus dijalaninya sangat menyita waktunya. Belajar ketatanegaraan, ilmu perang, diplomasi, berkuda, musik, ilmu beladiri, ilmu pedang, juga manners, dan masih ada beberapa lagi yang harus dikuasainya.

Menjalin persahabatan dengan negara lain adalah salah satu yang wajib untuknya.

Raja Masaomi memintanya untuk dekat dengan keluarga dari salah satu Kerajaan besar, tidak hanya bersahabat tapi lebih dari itu.

Seijuurou keberatan dengan permintaan kedua orang tuanya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan salah seorang anak dari kerajaan Kaijo.

Pangeran tampan dengan surai pirang halus, tubuhnya langsing dan proporsional, siapapun akan dengan mudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Begitu juga Seijuurou, wajar saja ia tertarik dengan sosok cantik itu. Fisiknya sempurna, wajahnya paling rupawan diantara orang-orang yang pernah ditemuinya, serta sikapnya yang ramah. Kise Ryouta adalah sempurna.

Sosok ceria pangeran dari Kaijo sejenak membuatnya melupakan iris cerulean.

Dan sepertinya rasa cinta mulai tumbuh di hati Ryouta, pangeran bermata madu dengan bulu mata panjang. Sejak pertama ia melihatnya, ia selalu memandang putra mahkota Rakuzan dengan berbinar, dan bibir yang mengembangkan senyum termanis.

Hal ini telah berlangsung selama tiga bulan.

Hati Aomine Daiki senang bukan main, karena perhatian sang junjungan teralihkan. Ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk bisa mendekati mahluk mungil impiannya sejak kecil.

Suatu ketika, Aomine Daiki berkesempatan untuk berkunjung ke negeri Kaijo yang letaknya di seberang lautan, yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah selat yang memisahkan negerinya dengan kerajaan besar yang telah maju.

Ya, Kaijo adalah sebuah kerajaan besar, dengan jumlah penduduk yang banyak, perekonomiannya ditopang oleh pelabuhan yang ramai, menjadi pusat perdagangan, juga pusat pertanian karena lahannya yang luas dan subur. Tidak ada orang miskin di negeri yang diatur dengan baik oleh pemerintahan monarkinya.

Ia berjalan mengiringi dua pangeran muda yang tengah asyik berbincang, berjalan berdampingan.

Kise Ryouta bukan putra mahkota, karena ia merupakan bungsu dari tiga bersaudara.

Ia menjalani pendidikan kebangsawanan di akademi khusus yang terkenal dan banyak keluarga kerajaan negara lain yang menempuh pendidikannya di tempat itu.

Saat ini ia mengajak Seijuurou mengunjungi tempatnya mempelajari segala macam masalah kenegaraan, termasuk tatacara bersikap seorang dari kalangan atas.

Saat mereka tengah berbincang, Seijuurou tidak merasakan kehadiran pengawalnya, ia menengok kebelakang. Dengan wajah heran ia tatap Daiki yang berdiri sepuluh meter dibelakangnya.

Ada rasa tidak suka karena remaja tan itu seakan mengabaikannya. 'Apakah ada seorang putri cantik yang menarik perhatiannya sampai berani mengabaikanku?' batin Seijuurou.

"Tunggu sebentar, Ryouta." ucapnya mengabaikan mata madu yang menatapnya dengan heran.

Aomine masih bergeming menatap koridor dengan tembok pembatas setinggi pinggang orang dewasa di seberang sana, terpisah jarak sejauh dua puluh meter, saat Seijuurou memanggil namanya dengan kesal.

Sang ajudan masih menatap ke arah itu, membuatnya penasaran.

Ia mengikuti direksi mata biru tua yang terlihat penuh kerinduan.

Dan seketika iris rubi membulat, di sana, di seberang sana sang malaikat kecil terlihat sedang berdiri, ia tengah berbincang dengan temannya.

Rambut sebiru langit musim panas, cerulean lebar yang cantik berbinar.

Wajah mungil sedikit berubah, bertambah rupawan. Tubuhnya ramping, berbalut pakaian kebangsawanan yang elegan.

"Tetsuya!" Suaranya tiba-tiba meneriakkan sebuah nama.

Gedung serupa kastil dengan tembok tebal itu berdiri bersisian, tidak ada akses yang menghubungkan kedua gedung dengan tinggi menjulang masing-masing empat lantai, dengan atap berbentuk beberapa kerucut.

Seijuurou hendak berlari menuruni tangga ketika bahunya dipegang tangan halus yang ramping.

"Akashichi, ada apa?" manik madu terlihat penuh tanya.

"Ryouta a aku..." ia tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat mahluk mungil itu tidak ada lagi di sana, menghilang di balik tembok kelas.

"Ya, Akashichi?" ia semakin bingung melihat pangeran di depannya kehilangan kata-kata yang biasanya lancar dalam berucap.

"Itu, gedung apa ?" Telunjuk mengarah ke gedung di depannya.

"Oh itu gedung untuk para bangsawan yang sedang belajar di tahun kedua, apa ada yang kau kenal Akashichi?" ada pancaran tidak suka dari mata madu.

Seijuurou hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah kita bisa ke sana?" ucap putra mahkota Rakuzan.

Kening Ryouta berkerut.

"Kita ke sini untuk melihat tingkat pendidikanku, Akashichi, untuk apa ke kelas rendah itu?" Ujarnya dingin.

"Aku ingin pergi ke gedung itu!" Suara Seijuurou datar, tetapi pangeran Kaijo tetap menolak.

"Kau adalah tamuku, maka semua harus atas ijinku." Putus Ryouta tegas.

Dalam hatinya ia kesal setengah mati karena ada sosok lain yang merebut perhatian pujaannya.

Tak akan kubiarkan kalian bertemu, tekadnya dalam hati.

Satu nama yang diteriakkan Seijuurou tadi cukup sebagai informasi untuknya, ia akan mencari orang itu dan membuat perhitungan dengannya.

Sama sekali ia tidak rela bila perhatian Seijuurou terbagi.

Hanya dengan sekali perintah informasi tentang Tetsuya berada ditangannya.

'Pangeran dari Seirin', ia pernah mendengarnya, tapi ' hubungan khususnya' dengan putra mahkota Rakuzan, membuat perhatiannya tidak ingin dibagi dengan yang lain.

Sosok mungil itu berdiri di depannya sekarang. Dia benar-benar menawan, bisiknya dalam hati. Tubuhnya mungil, sepasang iris langit begitu cantik.

Saat ditanya apakah Tetsuya mengenal Seijuurou, surai biru itu bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Maaf, saya tidak mengenalnya, Kise-san." ucap Tetsuya dengan santun. Ryouta tidak menemukan riak kebohongan yang ada pada keping cerulean di depannya.

Tapi itu tidak membuatnya puas sama sekali.

Ia merasa sosok mungil itu sebagai ancaman untuk hubungannya dengan pewaris tunggal kerajaan Rakuzan.

Sementara Seijuurou menata hatinya, ia memang mulai menyukai Ryouta, tapi disisi lain ia seolah menemukan kembali apa yang selama ini dicarinya.

"Akashichi, apa sebaiknya kita minta kedua orang tua kita untuk mempererat hubungan kita, ssu?"

Sore itu Ryouta bertanya padanya. Mata madu itu terlihat sangat berharap.

Sang ajudan yang mendengarnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kita masih terlalu muda untuk itu Ryouta, kenapa tidak kita nikmati saja masa muda kita?" Seijuurou menghindari topik yang satu ini.

"Tapi Akashichi, umur kita sudah lima belas, aku rasa sudah waktunya untuk serius, ssu." ucap Ryouta penuh tekanan.

Seijuurou menghela nafas, ia tidak ingin terikat, bukan berarti ia ingin bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Hanya saja ia merasa ikatan seutas pita merah masih erat menambat hatinya.

"Aku belum siap untuk berkomitmen, Ryouta" ucapnya datar.

"Apa sudah ada orang lain, Akashichi?" ia mencoba mengkonfirmasi, walaupun ia tahu akibatnya akan membuat hatinya patah.

"Maafkan aku Ryouta, bila aku bilang, ya, ada seseorang." ucap Seijuurou dengan nada hati-hati. Bagaimana pun ia tidak mau membuat sosok cantik di depannya terluka. Namun ia berpikir, daripada pemuda itu jatuh lebih dalam lagi, sebaiknya ia bicara apa adanya.

"Ryouta, hatiku sudah kuikat pada seseorang..." dengan bahasa lugas namun hati-hati, Seijuurou menceritakan semuanya, tentang penantiannya pada sosok mungil yang ternyata berada di sini, di Kaijo.

"...aku percaya kau akan memperlakukannya dengan baik, setelah tahu semua." Kalimat itu menutup sebuah penuturan, berharap pemuda di depannya tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada sosok itu.

"Tapi kalau ia tidak mengenal Akashichi, bagaimana?" ia berusaha membukakan sebuah kenyataan.

Senyum Seijuurou terkembang, "aku tahu Ryouta, ia mungkin melupakan aku, karena waktu itu umurnya masih lima tahun, tapi aku akan berusaha agar ia tahu tentang ikatan ini."

Rasa cemburu menguasai hati Ryouta, ia juga menyesal harus jatuh hati pada sosok tampan di depannya.

"Kalau aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, ssu?" ia berspekulasi dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan.

Seijuurou menggeleng, "aku rasa aku akan membuatmu sakit, Ryouta, aku bersamamu tapi hatiku tidak." sungguh diucapkan secara halus, namun serasa lecutan cemeti di hati Ryouta.

Jadi, akhirnya seperti ini, batinnya menangis.

"Kau boleh membenciku, tapi aku minta jangan membencinya, ia tidak bersalah apa pun."

Mata madu memicing ia tidak suka dengan ucapan Seijuurou.

"Tentu saja ia bersalah, membuatmu berpaling dariku!" ucapnya sinis.

"Tidak Ryouta, kau yang justru membuatku berpaling darinya. Aku minta maaf untuk sikapku padamu."

Ada setitik air mata di sudut mata dengan bulu mata lentik itu.

.

Setiap kali matanya menatap sosok mungil itu ia merasa hatinya tergores. Sosok mungil cantik itu sudah merebut dunia orang yang dicintainya.

Ia hanya berharap pendidikan Tetsuya segera berakhir, agar ia tidak harus selalu melihatnya.

Ia benar-benar harus melupakan sosok Seijuurou, walaupun tidak pernah rela.

Ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan sakit hatinya dengan mendekati sosok biru itu, dia benar-benar polos pikir Ryouta, dengan wajah innocent seperti itu pasti mudah membuat orang-orang jatuh hati padanya.

Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin sosok Seijuurou, jatuh hati padanya saat ia berusia lima tahun.

"Apakah dikakimu ada pita merah, Kurokocchi?" Tetsuya yang mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan aneh itu membulatkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Kise-san?" tanyanya heran.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang mengikatnya?" pancingnya.

Tetsuya menggeleng, "aku tidak ingat, Kise-san, tapi karena terbiasa dengan pita itu maka aku memakainya sampai saat ini."

"Bagaimana kalau suatu saat orang itu datang padamu?" Kembali Tetsuya menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak yakin akan melakukan apa." ucapnya polos.

"Hanya...mungkin aku akan bertanya, mengapa ia mengikat kakiku." Benar-benar polos!

"Kau tidak ingin mencari tahu siapa dia?" kejar Ryouta.

"sudah, tapi tidak ada seorang pun tahu, jadi ya... sudahlah." ucapnya tanpa beban. Mata Ryouta memicing, nafasnya terasa berat, dan orang itu telah membuat hatinya jatuh.

Ia merasa seperti orang yang sangat malang. ia mencintai orang yang tidak mencintainya, orang itu malah mencintai orang lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Mengapa cinta semenyakitkan ini, keluh Ryouta, mengabaikan tetesan yang luruh dari tiap sudut matanya.

"seorang yang menawan dan baik sepertimu akan mudah mendapatkan orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu, Ryouta. Maafkan aku." tutup Seijuurou malam itu.

Kaijo memiliki perguruan untuk para bangsawan di beberapa tempat, dan atas permintaan sang pangeran, Tetsuya di pindahkan ke tempat di sebelah selatan. ini adalah usahanya untuk menghindarkan pertemuan Seijuurou dan Tetstuya.

Setelah sang putra mahkota tidak dapat menemukan Tetsuya dimana pun - tidak di Kaijo, pun Seirin, ia memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi dengan pendidikannya sendiri. Pemuda itu menolak untuk pergi ke Kaijo, berbagai alasan dikemukakan kepada ayahandanya, sebagai bentuk penolakan.

Ia selalu berharap kelak akan menemukan dia, yang kakinya telah ia ikat.

::

::

TBC

::

 **::**

* * *

Dear readers,

Terimakasih untuk semua dukungannya, Mel coba rubah dari oneshot, maaf jadinya seperti ini... malah bersambung... maafkan Mel yang jadi lupa diri menulis kepanjangan... hontou ni gomene... :")

arigatou untuk : kurokocuya, vintana, T15, miichan, drunkenfish, Sunsuke Uzuchiha, Redbluekun21, killua san yang sudah nyemangati Mel, juga Miss Ngiweung, Akakurov, AkaKuro-nanodayo, Xi-hime, Rira Z.

thanks dedek, WBnya sedikit hilang...tapi aku nulis apa ini...? XD


	3. Red Ribbon

_**Prince of Seirin's Side**_

Gedung tinggi bercat putih serupa kastil bertingkat empat tampak berdiri kokoh, seakan menyembunyikan isi di dalamnya. Di balik dindingnya ruang-ruang kelas tampak terang penuh sinar matahari dari sederet jendela kaca. Lampu gantung berkaca lengkung putih hampir di setiap titik akan dinyalakan ketika petang mulai meredupkan alam. Sederet bangku kayu mengisi ruang persegi, tak lebih dari selusin untuk diisi siswa.

Deretan undakan granit seakan saling bersilang, menjadi rute utama menuju ke tiap lantai, tempat menimba ilmu para remaja berkasta tinggi. Tidak ada satu pun jelata muda di sana, tidak diperbolehkan hadir di sana, walaupun hanya sekedar untuk pembawa barang bagi para bangsawan muda yang terbiasa dilayani. Para pelayan pun tidak diijinkan berlalu lalang sembarang waktu.

Puluhan remaja rerata berwajah cantik dan rupawan sedari lahir, berlaku sesuai manner yang telah diajarkan bahkan saat mereka masih balita. Tapi tak satu pun yang mampu menarik iris runcing sewarna rubi, yang terus mencari sosok mungil pengisi mimpi.

Pada setiap ruang, setiap sudut tergelap pun ia sambangi siapa tahu akan menemukan malaikat kecil yang kemarin, kemarin lusa ia temukan. Tapi tidak ada dimana pun. Semua menggelengkan kepala saat ia bertanya.

Scenario macam apa ini? Jelas-jelas dia ada di sana, bukan saja dirinya yang melihat, bahkan pengawalnya yang beriris navy pun tertangkap basah tengah menatapnya. Jadi itu bukan hanya fantasi semata!

Sejak saat ia melihatnya berdiri di selasar yang ia pijak kini, sosok ceria yang selalu menatapnya kagum tidak ada lagi di iris rubinya pun dibenaknya. Hanya sepatah kata maaf mematahkan sebuncah harap penuh afeksi.

Saat ini putra mahkota Rakuzan harus menelan rasa kecewa. Lagi.

 **::**

::

 **BLUE PRINCE**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Story by Mel

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, sho ai, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

::

::

"Tecchan, apa yang melingkar di kakimu?" suara lembut ibunya bertanya saat matanya menangkap seutas pita merah di kaki putih anak kesayangan. Bocah lucu itu baru saja memasuki ruang mewah tempat sang bunda menghabiskan waktunya di istana, tempatnya saat senggang bersama ayah bunda, pimpinan tertinggi di kerajaan negeri cantik itu. Tapi saat ini sang ayah tengah memimpin rapat bersama beberapa orang menterinya.

Kakinya membawa tubuh itu mendekat ke arah wanita cantik yang sedang menyulam kain berwarna hitam, menarik dan mengulur jarum berekor benang berwarna perak, pola tercetak pada punggung yukata kecil untuk sang putra mahkota. Beberapa tisikan menutup warna karbon yang ditorehkan membentuk lambang kerajaan Seirin, heksagonal dua dimensi dengan segitiga lancip, serta tiga buah lengkung, serupa bulan sabit gemuk, kesemuanya bergradasi biru, namun bundanya memberi aksen silver pada tiap sisinya.

Tetsuya berdiri disamping wanita yang tengah duduk pada kursi panjang dengan bantalan putih susu, memperhatikan helaian yukata, yang nanti akan dipakainya pada saat acara penting – begitu kata bundanya.

"Sayang, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Wanita itu menyematkan jarum kecil diantara tisikan, melipat pakaian itu, lalu menyimpannya pada sebuah keranjang rotan berwarna putih, di atas meja kecil dari batu onix berkaki kayu hinoki. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping.

"Um, tadi ada onii-chan yang mengikatkannya kaa-sama." Jawabnya halus, mata lebar itu berkedip. Putranya memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Siapa ?" kejarnya.

"Hm aku tidak tahu..." gumamnya menggelengkan kepala. Tubuhnya membungkuk telunjuknya menyentuh pita itu, lalu kembali tegak.

"Tecchan, tidak mengenalnya? Bagaimana bisa?" bibir bundanya tersenyum ketika bocah lucu itu kebingungan.

"Nii-chan itu bilang jangan dilepas sampai nanti bertemu lagi." kepalanya meneleng ke kanan.

Kerutan nampak di dahi sang ibu. Ia menarik lembut tangan kecil, lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil untuk mendudukkan di pangkuannya, mengusap betis bulat sang anak, menyusur sampai pada seutas pita sutra merah yang melingkar di kakinya.

"Apa Chihiro yang melakukannya?" tapi gelengan kepala yang didapat wanita cantik itu.

"Seperti apa orangnya, Tecchan ingat?" Sorot matanya bertemu dengan keping cerulean yang sama dengannya.

"Orang itu um...rambut dan matanya merah, bagus kaa-sama, um… dia lebih tinggi dariku, tapi lebih pendek dari nii-chan." Mata bulat itu memancarkan kagum.

"Merah?"

"Un, seperti tali ini." Kembali jari kecilnya menunjuk.

Mata bening sang bunda membulat, 'merah...' pikirnya. Ia meneguk ludah, tenggorokannya langsung terasa kering.

'Tidak, mudah-mudahan ini tidak seperti dugaanku' batinnya. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu. Semasa ia masih gadis belia.

"Apa Chihiro tadi ada bersamamu?" Bocah itu mengangguk.

"Tecchan, dilepas ya pitanya." tangan putih bundanya terulur hendak menarik satu ujungnya.

"Jangan kaa-sama!" Tetsuya menolak, menarik kaki lalu menekuknya.

Selalu ia menolak ketika bundanya akan melepaskan ikatan itu. 'Semoga saja tidak ada sesuatu hal buruk yang akan terjadi' pintanya, setiap kali ia menatap pergelangan kaki sang anak. Pita itu tidak pernah lepas dari tempatnya, ia hanya akan menggeser ikatannya bisa mulai terasa sempit.

"Nii-chan, siapa yang mengikatkan ini?" suatu saat ia bertanya pada kakak sepupunya, Mayuzumi Chihiro, hanya bisa menjawab, "Nanti juga kau akan tahu, apa ia menyebutkan namanya?" balas sang sepupu, Tetsuya mengangguk, "Tapi aku tidak boleh menyebutkan namanya kepada siapapun, nii-chan." Bocah yang berumur terpaut dua tahun lebih tua darinya hanya mengangguk.

Chihiro tentu saja tahu siapa yang telah mengikatkan sebelah kaki bocah di depannya. Mereka bertatapan saat itu, namun ia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menjauhkan bocah merah itu dari sepupu kecilnya.

.

"Ayo Tetsuya, cepat jalannya, kita harus pulang!" lengan adiknya ditarik, "Kau tidak boleh terlihat oleh orang asing!" sambungnya, selalu saja begitu bila ia mendengar langkah kuda yang berderap di pasir putih bibir pantai dekat istana Seirin, tempat ia dan Tetsuya bermain di pagi hari. Menyirami tubuh mereka dengan hangatnya sinar matahari.

Tergopoh-gopoh mereka berlari menuju gerbang istana. Belum lagi sampai, tangan besar itu menariknya untuk bersembunyi di balik orang-orang yang ingin melihat orang itu. Biasanya Chihiro akan menutup tubuh kecil itu dengan jubah miliknya setelah melepaskan fabrik lebar biru tua dari punggungnya.

"Sttt... jangan sampai terlihat!" perintahnya untuk diam, mata biru lebar itu ketakutan menggenggam kuat tangan sang kakak.

Chihiro tahu, dua orang yang baru turun dari kuda putih dan coklat itu pasti sedang mencari Tetsuyanya. Ia bertekad tidak akan pernah membiarkan sosok kesayangannya ditemukan mereka.

Mata beriris merah itu mengawasi sekitar, ia tidak peduli dengan kehadiran penduduk setempat yang menatapnya kagum. Ia menunggu.

Chihiro tahu tempat itu, waktu itu, di titik itu, saat seorang anak yang lebih muda darinya menekuk sebelah lututnya untuk menyentuh kaki kecil, mengikatkan seutas pita.

Chihiro juga tahu, pagi hari setelah malam bulan purnama keenam tiap tahun, derap kuda itu pasti terdengar. Hal ini terjadi berulang kali.

Sampai akhirnya sang paman - raja Seirin memutuskan untuk mengirim putranya menuntut ilmu di Kaijo, juga menitahkan dirinya yang bangsawan kelas satu menemani adik sepupunya, selain mengikuti seluruh pelajaran diajarkan di sana.

"Chihiro, kau harus bisa menjaga Testuya! Tapi biarkan ia mengikuti semua pelajaran, jangan membantunya, supaya ia bisa mandiri." pesan sang paman saat melepas keduanya pergi ke negeri seberang lautan. Wajah sang sepupu terlihat datar, sementara air mata luruh dari pelupuk mata ratu Seirin. Ia tidak siap untuk berpisah dengan sang putra tunggal.

Pada tahun kedua pendidikannya, beberapa kali Chihiro mendapati remaja bersurai crimson mendatangi perguruan tempatnya belajar, pemuda itu tumbuh menjadi sosok gagah, dan sangat tampan, aura wibawa menguar dari tubuh tegapnya, benar-benar kharisma calon kaisar dari kerajaan besar. Berbalut pakaian ksatria utama dengan jubah di punggungnya. Warna merah mendominasi sosoknya.

Akashi Seijuurou berjalan bersisian dengan pangeran Kaijo, dan selalu dibelakangnya mengekor dengan setia pemuda tan, ajudan sang putra mahkota.

Ia tentu tahu dan mengenal pangeran putra mahkota Rakuzan, orang itu mempunyai fisik yang sempurna, tubuh proporsional walaupun tingginya tidak terlalu jauh dari Tetsuya. Ya, tentu saja Tetsuya lebih pendek dari orang itu. Sepupunya memang mungil.

Ia khawatir kalau-kalau orang itu melihat Tetsuya yang tengah menempuh pendidikan di perguruan ini.

"Kami-sama, jangan pertemukan mereka." Pinta remaja itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka bertemu.

Tapi, kekhawatiran itu berkurang ketika ia melihat dua pangeran itu tampak sangat dekat, pangeran Rakuzan dan pangeran Kaijo tampak serasi, yang satu bersurai merah menyala, kontras dengan satunya lagi yang bersurai kuning keemasan. Yang satu sangat berwibawa, dan lainnya ramah dan selalu ceria, kombinasi yang unik.

"Seperti sepasang kekasih." Gumamnya, ketika keduanya tampak sangat dekat. Dari gesture yang nampak di matanya, Chihiro dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa keduanya tengah merasakan sesuatu, terlihat saat mereka saling menatap.

Terutama mata beriris madu, selalu menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya dengan tatapan penuh afeksi.

Chihiro yang mempunyai hawa tipis seperti juga Tetsuya, seringkali mendapati kedua pangeran itu bersama. Wajah pangeran Kaijo selalu tampak berseri bila mereka tengah bersama. Sementara ajudan berkulit tan dengan tubuh tegap selalu saja ada di sekitar mereka. Senyumnya sering terlihat aneh, entah mengapa. Apa otaknya bergeser melihat kedekatan dua orang itu? Entahlah, pikir Chihiro.

.

Pagi hari saat akan mulai pelajaran, para bangsawan muda itu tengah menunggu, beberapa menikmati sinar matahari pagi di selasar depan kelas.

"Tetsuyaaa!" satu teriakan yang membuat jantung Chihiro melompat. Ia berada di sana, pada selasar yang sama, menyaksikan dua atau bahkan tiga orang dengan kondisinya masing-masing. Ia sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya ke pintu kelasnya.

Remaja berkulit tan mematung matanya tak berkedip ke arah itu, lalu pangeran yang lebih pendek berteriak spontan memanggil nama sepupunya, yang berada di gedung seberang sana.

Sedangkan satu lagi, iris madunya memicing tidak suka. Lengan panjangnya seakan mencegah kekasihnya meninggalkan dirinya.

Chihiro tahu, putra mahkota Rakuzan itu pasti ingin berlari menemui Tetsuya, mata rubinya melebar, wajah tampan itu tampak mengeras, saat pangeran Kaijo menahannya.

Jantungnya berpacu, seiring dengan langkah kakinya. 'Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!' serunya, dengan nafas yang memderu, ia harus menyembunyikan sosok mungil itu dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Nii-san, ada apa? Mengapa berlari ke sini, bukankah pelajaranmu akan segera dimulai?" ucapnya saat ia sampai di kelasnya.

.

'Pangeran Kise memanggilku, ia ingin bertemu di perpustakaan. Antar aku ke sana, nii-san.' pemuda tinggi itu hanya bisa mengiyakan. Ia khawatir. Sangat.

"Tetsuya, pengeran Kise ada di sana, temuilah, aku di sini." Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi perpustakaan dekat rak yang memajang banyak cerita rakyat. Chihiro khawatir, pemuda yang tengah cemburu itu pasti bisa melakukan apa saja pada sepupunya.

Ia mengamati dan mendengarkan semua percakapan keduanya.

Satu yang ia dengar, pangeran Kaijo bertanya tentang orang yang dianggap kekasihnya.

"Apa kau mengenal Akashicchi dari Rakuzan ?" tentu saja Tetsuya menggeleng. Nama asing yang baru kali itu ia dengar. "Tidak pangeran." Ucapnya terdengar lirih.

Chihiro menarik nafas, tentu saja sepupunya tidak pernah tahu, nama keluarga orang itu.

.

Saat keputusan dijatuhkan sepihak bahwa sepupunya harus pindah, ia ingin sekali protes. Bagaimana mungkin pangeran bersurai kuning itu mengusir Tetsuya. Ia tidak mempunyai kesalahan sama sekali.

Pemuda itu ingin membawanya pulang ke Seirin. Tapi sepupunya menolak, "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku, nii-san. Mungkin ada kesalahan yang sudah aku perbuat jadi aku dipindahkan ke perguruan bagian selatan." ucapnya pelan.

"Apa salahmu? Mereka tidak boleh dengan semena-mena memindahkanmu!" Chihiro marah. Tapi adiknya hanya menggeleng. "Tidak apa nii-san, aku tak mau Otou-sama kecewa, aku harus menyelesaikan pendidikanku, biarpun kita jadi terpisah, tolong jangan katakan ini kepada tou-sama dan kaa-sama." Suara lembut itu menyiratkan kesungguhan.

Setelah itu beberapa kali Chihiro mendapati pemuda bersurai crimson itu berjalan sendiri menyusuri gedung untuk para bangsawan yang belajar di tingkat kedua.

Raut kecewa melekat kental di wajahnya putra mahkota itu. Ia mencari sampai ke sudut-sudut terkecil.

Ia tidak sendiri sebenarnya, tentunya diiringi sang ajudan, tapi tidak lagi bersama pangeran Kaijo, yang sekarang selalu tampak murung.

'Apa kehadiran Tetsuya menghancurkan hubungan mereka?' batinnya.

Sampai akhirnya Chihiro tidak pernah lagi melihat sang putra mahkota Rakuzan di sana.

Chihiro memutuskan pindah ke perguruan bagian selatan negeri Kaijo. Menemani adiknya, juga berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau pangeran Rakuzan datang ke sana.

.

Mata abu-abunya lekat pada sosok kecil di depannya. Tetsuya sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal, dengan lembaran kertas penuh warna, tentang kerajaan-kerajaan di wilayah sekitar negerinya. Semuanya adalah kerajaan besar dan kuat, baik dari segi wilayah, penduduk, maupun angkatan perangnya.

Ia membuka halaman demi halaman.

Matanya membulat ketika membaca tentang Kaijo, foto keluarga kerajaan terpampang di sana, pangeran Kise tampak sangat tampan, senyumnya mengembang, berdiri diantara raja dan ratu, sedangkan kedua kakaknya duduk di samping ayah dan ibu mereka. Kelima orang itu merupakan sosok rupawan.

Ia membalikkan lagi halaman berikutnya, kerajaan Rakuzan, kerajaan yang diklaim paling kuat, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kaijo, tetapi angkatan perangnya yang paling disegani, mempunyai panglima perang terhebat.

Lembar dibuka, ia melihat foto raja dan ratu Rakuzan dalam satu halaman penuh. Warna merah, oranye, dan emas mendominasi. Matanya tertarik pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri di samping singgasana sang ratu, tampan berwibawa, dengan sorot mata tajam. Ia mengingat-ingat apa ia pernah bertemu dengannya?

"Nii-saan, apa kita pernah bertemu dengan pangeran dari Rakuzan ini?" tanyanya, sesaat kepalanya diangkat karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari kakaknya.

Sebenarnya Chihiro ingin menghilang saat itu juga, menghindari pertanyaan dari adiknya.

"Nii-san..."

"Mungkin kita pernah melihatnya, Tetsuya." Alis biru itu bertaut.

"Begitu ya." Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

"Nii-san, ini ada foto tou-sama dan kaa-sama." mata lebarnya berbinar.

"Dan kau tentu saja." ucap datar Chihiro.

"Mengapa nii-san tidak ada di sini?" ada sorot tidak suka pada nadanya. Pemuda tinggi tertawa mana mungkin bangsawan sekelas dirinya ada dalam buku itu.

"Aku akan buat buku tentang Seirin harus lengkap isinya termasuk semua keluargaku."

Chihiro terkekeh, pemuda berusia empat belas itu terkadang kelakuannya seperti anak-anak. Dan ini yang menjadikannya ingin selalu ada untuk melindungi putra mahkota Seirin yang begitu polos.

Sesaat tadi ia sempat khawatir, sewaktu dirinya ditanya tentang Seijuurou, Tetsuya tidak ingat dengan bocah yang pernah berlutut padanya demi mengikatkan seutas pita.

Pemuda itu pernah melihat Tetsuya melepas pita merah, mengamatinya, pilinan benangnya kuat, juga warnanya tidak pudar walaupun sudah hampir sepuluh tahun.

"Kau akan membuangnya, Tetsuya?" Kepala biru itu menggeleng.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan orang itu, nii-san?" tanyanya, mata biru lekat pada seutas pita yang tak lebih dari dua puluh lima centi.

"Kau tidak ingat siapa dia, hm?" Kembali sepupunya menggeleng. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'Oba-sama, aku akan menjaganya, seperti permintaanmu' batinnya.

.

Hari berganti, waktu berlalu, peta politik di antara kerajaan itu berubah, kekuasaan dan ambisi menguasai beberapa kerajaan besar demi sebuah prestise dengan sebutan kerajaan terkuat. Entah berawal dari mana, tapi mempunyai wilayah jajahan menjadi hal yang membanggakan dipandang sebagai kerajaan superior.

Tantangan dilontarkan sang Raja Rakuzan pada putra mahkota yang sudah menginjak usia dewasa. "Rebut dan kuasai wilayah Seirin!" menjadi titah yang harus dijalankan. Akashi muda tidak pernah tahu ada konspirasi dibalik titah. Mengeliminasi keluarga Kuroko adalah tujuan utama misinya, terkait dendam masa lalu.

Raja Rakuzan yang cintanya ditolak seorang putri cantik beriris cerulean, dua puluh lima tahun silam, dan sekutunyan, Raja Kaijo yang putranya patah hati sejak lima tahun lalu. Semuanya berkaitan. Juga pencarian Akashi muda pada malaikat kecilnya sejak lima belas tahun lampau.

.

.

Hatinya koyak setiap menatap cerulean cantik itu redup. Luka menganga tampak pada biru beningnya. Ia tidak punya semangat hidup lagi setelah kedua orang tuanya ia habisi, negerinya ia kuasai. Jadi untuk apa ini semua? Titah ayahanda untuk melenyapkan sosok yang sangat ia rindu, benar-benar membuatnya sesak.

Lengan kecil itu masih digenggamnya. Mengapa harus seperti ini?

"Pangeran, biarkan aku membawa Tetsuya pergi dari sini, berkumpul kembali dengan keluarganya." Sebuah suara terdengar dari ambang pintu. Sontak ia memutar kepalanya. Sesosok pria berdiri di sana.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu datang ke kamarku, siapa kau?" suaranya sangat sinis. Sosok itu membungkuk.

"Aku sepupu Tetsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro, dari pihak ibunya." Suara itu terdengar rendah. Alis merah bertaut. Ia ingat orang itu ada saat ia mengikat kaki kecil.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan siapapun membawanya pergi dari sisiku!" tegasnya. "Tapi kau kuijinkan untuk menemaninya. Ingat, tidak boleh membawanya pergi!" Chihiro tidak berani menatap mata putra mahkota Rakuzan, ia hanya bisa melihat sepasang kaki. Matanya membulat, celana panjang berwarna coklat terangkat sedikit, seutas pita merah terikat di pergelangan kaki kokoh itu, persis sama seperti yang ada di kaki sepupunya.

Kesehatan Tetsuya berangsur pulih, terutama sejak kehadiran Chihiro yang selalu menemaninya, berusaha berceloteh apa saja padanya. Mereka tidak tahu kalau ada hati yang tengah cemburu.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah sehat sekarang, luka di dadamu sudah kering." Saat itu sosok kecil tengah mengamati bekas luka tusukan katana, di depan cermin, segera tangannya menutupkan yukata yang tadi terbuka.

"Akashi-sama, ijinkan aku pergi dari sini." bisiknya, "Ijinkan aku pergi bersama Chihiro nii-san." sambungnya. Kalimat itu sudah sangat sering masuk ke telinganya, tetapi ia menolak untuk mendengarnya.

Ia genggam jemari kecil itu, menariknya membawanya pergi keluar istana. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Tetsuya tidak bisa menolaknya. Sampai di sana di pantai dengan pasir putih, di titik itu.

"Kau tahu tempat ini?" tanyanya lembut. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk. "Katakan tempat apa ini." Perintahnya. Sosok mungil itu menunduk, menatap pada pergelangan kakinya. Sesaat kemudian Seijuurou berlutut, menyentuhkan jarinya pada pita merah yang terikat pada kaki putih itu.

"Suatu saat nanti panggil aku 'Seijuurou', tapi kau tidak boleh memberitahu namaku pada siapa pun, Tetsuya." Sepasang cerulean membulat. Kalimat yang tidak pernah ia lupakan sedari balita.

"S Seijuurou…sama…" bisiknya. Senyum Akashi muda terkembang. Malaikatnya masih masih mengingat kalimat itu. "Panggil aku Seijuurou." Ulangnya.

"Se Seijuurou-kun." Sepasang iris langit masih membulat.

"Kau masih mengingatnya 'kan, Tetsuya?" ia bangkit, menatap sepasang mata indah di depannya. Ada ragu pada mata itu, yang kemudian membuang tatapan ke arah laut.

"Tetsuya…"

"Aku masih ingat, tapi aku tidak ingat siapa yang mengucapkannya." Ujarnya lirih.

"Aku disini sekarang, untukmu, Tetsuya. Kau tahu, seperti yang pernah kubilang, dikakiku pun ada pita serupa. Kita sudah terikat lama." Kepala bersurai langit cerah itu berpaling lagi, tapi jari telunjuk kokoh menarik dagunya.

"Apa kau menunggu orang itu?" bisik Seijuurou. Tetsuya hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu siapa yang mengikat kakiku, jadi aku hanya berharap waktunya akan tiba, bertemu dengannya." Tuturnya pelan. Kekehan terdengar dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku ingin bertanya, mengapa kau mengikat kakiku ?"

"Itu karena aku telah jatuh hati padamu, sejak pertama melihatmu." Diusapnya surai biru lembut.

"Bagaimana mungkin, waktu itu umurku baru lima tahun." Sorot mata polos terarah pada sepasang rubi.

"Ya, umurku pun baru enam tahun saat itu. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu, Tetsuya."

"Lalu, mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?" nada sedih jelas terdengar, butiran hangat siap luruh dari sudut matanya. Sekejap tubuh itu memeluknya, kata maaf berulang diucapkan.

"Aku janji akan memperbaikinya."

.

Akashi seijuurou bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Ia membawa Seirin menjadi sebuah negeri yang sangat maju. Bahkan menyaingi negerinya sendiri. Angkatan perangnya pun sangat tangguh di bawah arahan Jenderal Aomine Daiki. Walaupun hanya beberapa peleton tetapi sangat efektif.

"Anata jangan memaksanya untuk menghancurkan negeri itu, mengertilah, Seijuurou menemukan kebahagiannya di sana. Kumohon, biarkan anak kita, bahkan bila ia memilih pemuda itu." Suara lembut Ratu Shiori, membuat alis mata merah itu bertaut, tampak tidak suka.

"Tsk, aku benar-benar tidak suka bocah berambut biru itu!" nadanya terdengar kesal. Sang Ratu mahfum, jangan dikira ia tidak tahu masa muda suaminya. Ia pernah menyaksikan pemuda bersurai merah itu patah hati, dulu – dulu sekali.

"Aku tidak ingin anakku patah hati, sepertimu dulu." Ujarnya lembut mengusap punggung yang masih kokoh pada usiannya yang mulai senja. Raja yang sangat berkuasa itu melemparkan pandangannya kearah jendela, langit biru cerah tanpa ceceran awan. Satu hal yang tak pernah bisa ia lupa, saat di pasir putih pantai Seirin, seorang gadis bersurai biru panjang menolak cintanya. Cinta pertamanya.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Seijuurou-kun ?" suara Tetsuya seakan teredam desisan ombak yang menipis di tepi pantai. Di tempat itu, di titik itu. Pemuda gagah itu kembali berlutut, menarik ujung pita yang selama ini mengikat pergelangan putih orang yang sangat ia cintai. Ia pun melepaskan melepaskan miliknya dari kaki kirinya, menyatukannya, menyimpul mati.

"Mengapa kau membukanya?" mata biru bulat menatap tidak percaya, dalam pikirannya pemuda itu akan lepaskan dirinya, bahkan mungkin mengusirnya. Setelah selama ini ia mulai belajar membuka hatinya. Apa akhirnya ia terusir pergi dari negerinya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin mengikatmu dengan pita usang ini lagi, Tetsuya." Ucapnya serius. Wajah manis di depannya nampak pucat. 'Betul 'kan Seijuurou-kun sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Apalagi sudah berkali-kali Raja Rakuzan meminta pemuda itu untuk segera menemukan jodohnya.' batin Tetsuya ngilu.

"Baiklah Seijuurou-kun, aku akan pergi bersama Chihiro nii-san." Wajah tampan bersurai merah mengeras, menarik jemari mungil yang sosoknya sudah berbalik hendak berlalu.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?" suaranya parau. Tampaknya kesalahpahaman tengah terjadi. Seijuurou, menghentakkan tangannya sedetik kemudian tubuh mungil itu jatuh dalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun! Kau tidak diijinkan meninggalkanku." Mata merah itu menatap tajam sepasang iris biru.

"Tapi bukankah Seijuurou-kun melepaskanku?" diucapkan dalam namun datar. Sebuah seringai tampak di bibir pemuda itu. "Aku memang melepaskan pita itu untuk menggantinya dengan ini." Sebuah logam bulat menyusup pada jari manis Tetsuya. "Kau takkan bisa lepas dariku untuk selamanya, Tetsuya."

Angin berhembus sepoi, mengantarkan partikel basah. Lembap. Langit kini tak biru lagi, kelabu meliputi sepanjang cakrawala. Air semakin pasang berlarian menuju pasir kering. Membasahinya. Tampak dua sosok menyusurinya makin lama makin menjauh, lalu hilang di balik gerbang istana Seirin, yang dijaga dua pasang prajurit berseragam oranye hitam. Keduanya menyusur selasar menuju ruang mewah tempatnya menghabiskan waktu ketika kecil, kini ia bagi tempat itu dengan raja baru Seirin.

::

::

Peun

::

 **::**

* * *

Note :

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca, mem-follow, favorit-kan, dan memberi review serta komen untuk cerita ini.

Especially for :

kurokocuya, vintana, T15, Miichan, drunkenfish, Redbluekun21, killua san, xxxx, ShirShira, Aoko Cantabile, kina arisugawa, Xi-hime, Rira Z, Miss Ngiweung, Dhia484, Akakurov, Akakuro4, AkaKuro-nanodayo, moveengcastle

Juga untuk pembaca semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu.

Gomen, ceritanya jadi kepanjangan ~bow…

Love you all

Mel~


End file.
